Le plus soleil du monde
by DerKatze
Summary: Harry est en 5ème année.Mais vas-t-il craqué pour une fille au cheveux noir et lisse ou pour une fille aux cheveux blond et ondulé couronné d'une jolie couronne de fleurs?


Non,non,non crie ai-je à moi-mê ai-je oublié ce foutu devoir de Potions? Ramener des rétrocus mullus,pour la cerise sur le gâteau,cela fait une semaine que ce devoir est pré n'y ai-je pas pensé? Je continuais à juré contre moi-même tandis que je m'enfoncé un peu plus dans la Fôret interdite.

Oui,parce que,il n'y a que là ou trouve ces fameux retrocus sorte de plante,d'après les livres que m'avait montré Hermione après m'avoir crié dessus pendant une bonne ,elle m'a dit que ça se trouver souvent aux pied des arbres à feuilles rouges,les Arpê,rien de bien compliquer jusque là.

Sauf,que en faite,il faut attendre que la rétrocus mullus,deviennent bleu ,elle se fâne automatiquement après l'avoir coupé.Et malheureusement cela peut prendre des heures.. Aïe! Je me suis cogné contre un rocher je crois..Non,c'est une personne avec de long cheveux blond

.

-Oh,euh pardon..Luna. m'excusais-je en l'aidant à se relever.

-Ce n'est pas grave,j'aurais du être plus prudente,les Nargoles m'avait prévu de ton arrivé et de..l'-elle rêveuse.

-Ah,euh..'est-ce que tu fait là,si tard dans la fôret interdite? demande ai-je.

-Je cherche mes sont des petits être doré aux yeux se sont caché dans leurs endroit favorit,ici même dans la fôret.J'en ai deux.

Elle est réellement folle,c'est .Ces petits êtres n'existe pourras-t-elle donc jamais pensée comme tout le monde? Pauvre Luna.

-Ah d'accord..bon je te je repris mon chemin vers le rétrocus mullus.

-Attends! Harry Potter Attend! dit-elle en me prennant le ne trouveras rien là rétrocus mullus,ne se trouve pas de ce côté de la fô faut allée,vers les veut que je t'aide ?

-Euh..ben.. dit-je -ce encore une de ces douces paroles de folie? Où ce quelle disais était réellement juste?

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de choisir et me tira vers l'autre partit de la fô bout d'un moment,surment certaine que désormais je la suiverais,elle lâcha mon l'a suivit jusqu'a un endroit,ou il fesait s'arrêta me sourit et me dit:

-Voilà.Normalement,il doit y en avoir quelques pousses de rétrocus mullus.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir que je cherchais des rétrocus mullus? Je ne lui en avait pas dit un mot.

-Luna..Comment savait-tu que j'en cherchait? demande ai-je perplexe.

-Ce sont les nargoles qui sont sur ton épaule gauche qui me l'ont répondit-elle souriante.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi,mais je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse du genre: 'J'ai entendu ton amie Hermione le dire au détour d'un couloir'.'On m'a vaguement parler que tu cherchais ces plantes se soir.'Ou tout autres choses qui pourait être vraie.

-Mais Luna,ce n'est..oui,non .

-Ce n'est -elle en s'asseyant à côter de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demande ai-je.

-J'attend avec toi que les rétrocus mullus deviennent bleu nuit.

-Tu n'est pas obligé.dit-je en la elle m'ignora.

Et ont attendit,en regardant une pousse de rétrocus mullus devenir bleu chantonnait 'Weasley est notre roi'.Tout en bougeant légérement la tête et en regardant la plante.

Une heure venait de s'écouler et toujours aucune trace de couleur bleu nuit sur cette commencait à piquer du non,elle était sagement assise à chantonnait cette stupide chanson 'Weasley est notre roi' encore,inlassablement.

Je sourit,malgrès toutes les rumeurs qu'ont pouvait dire sur elle,moi je trouvais Luna plutôt jolie avec ces cheveux blonds,légèrement ondulé gros yeux bleu qui pourrait faire croire à une dingue sur une autre personne,mais qui sur elle lui donnait un air de rêveuse.

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup de chantait et me regarda,une once de peur dans les yeux -mais qui ne cacher absolument pas,ce regard brillant de bonheur qu'elle abordait habituellements dans les yeux-

-Harry Potter,je croit que j'ai entendu un bruit.

Je tendit l',il y'avait un bruit de .Les centaures,il était là c'était il nous voyait,il nous prennant plus l'excuse de: 'nous ne touchons pas aux poulain'.Zut,la plante n'est toujours pas devenue bleu nuit.

-Luna,vient..vient ont va se cacher derrière ce buisson,s'il te plaî-je affolé.

-Et pourquoi ça? me répondit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Parce que..parce que les nargoles veulent te -je en sortant la première idée qui m'est venue dans la tête et surement pas la meilleure.

-Ah,tu peut leur parler toi aussi? me répondit-elle un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

-Oui..oui vient dit-je en la trainant par le bras derrière le fameux buisson.

Au bout de 5 minutes,des centaures passèrent juste à côter de la ou ont était au par ,leur chef,prit la parole:

-Il y'avait des humains,j'en suis -il en colère.

-Tant pis,répondit l'un d'en eux.

-Essayons de ce côté ci.répondit un centaure.

-Oui,par là.répondit Bane,sans être débarasser de sa colère.

-Non,je les suis certains qu'ils sont -il une once machiavélique dans la voix.

Et Bane commença à tournait sur lui même,nous cherchant du s'arrêta devant notre tout d'un coup,il se tourna vivement la tête sur le côté cria:

-Par ici,vous autres!

Et ils galopèrent dans notre direction opposé.Quel idiot.J'aurais du penser plus tôt au centaures et aux avertissements de Hagrid.J'aurais surment du prendre ma cape d'invisibilité.J'ai été imprudent.

Nous sortions de notre cachette quelques minutes plus Luna se dirigea vers la plante:

-Regardes Harry Potter,t'a est bleu nuit. dit-elle souriante.

Ouf,je vais enfin pouvoir ceuillit la plante comme me l'avait prescrit Hermione et la mit dans un tube d' nous repartîmes vers le château,tout deux l'un à côter de l' nous ne croissèrent plus aucuns le bruit du vent dans les feuilles,perçait le doux silence qui régnait.


End file.
